


To Comfort A Friend

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Canon Typical Violence, Character Death, Comfort, Gen, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-09
Updated: 2009-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2120040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: To Comfort A Friend<br/>Author: lady_katana4544<br/>Rating: T<br/>Characters: Rodimus, Arcee, mentions of others; Elita/Arcee<br/>Summary: He may have gotten a new title, but that didn't mean he couldn't comfort a friend.<br/>Prompt: Rodimus/Arcee (G1) - "Comfort"<br/>Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.<br/>Warnings: language, comfort, violence</p><p>----</p>
    </blockquote>





	To Comfort A Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Title: To Comfort A Friend  
> Author: lady_katana4544  
> Rating: T  
> Characters: Rodimus, Arcee, mentions of others; Elita/Arcee  
> Summary: He may have gotten a new title, but that didn't mean he couldn't comfort a friend.  
> Prompt: Rodimus/Arcee (G1) - "Comfort"  
> Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.  
> Warnings: language, comfort, violence
> 
> \----

He should have realized that something would be wrong with Arcee now that the battle at Autobot City was over and the Decepticons had been forced to retreat, but other matters had forced her from his mind with demands for attention.

Like becoming Prime after Optimus had been injured and died from his injuries in the medical bay.

As Prime though, he couldn't stop his duties to play favorites among the Autobots that were alive and reeling from the sudden attack from the Decepticons.

But what kind of leader would he be, if he didn't find a way to make sure that the mechs and femmes mentally fit for battle.

He ordered those able to move, to get started on rebuilding the damaged parts of the City and began to plan his next course of action.

What Arcee's state of mind like? he wondered.

They hadn't heard anything from the Autobots back on Cybertron since the attack. Had Elita One been killed as well?

He knew that she was the mate to Optimus and to Arcee as well, and though Optimus had been killed did that mean that she had perished as well.

Did that mean Arcee would follow her into deactivation as well?

She was a good comrade and one of his closest friends, he didn't necessarily want to lose her as well.

He turned to Kup and Springer handing over command to them so that he could go find their comrade and saw that though they were quite good at hiding it, they were worried about Arcee as well.

There had been a good few on Cybertron, who had known about the relationship growing between Elita and Arcee when they had thought that Prime and his crew had been forever lost in space with the Decepticons.

Then things had gotten complicated when a not dead Optimus and several Autobots from his own crew had returned to Cybertron on a mission to rescue Elita from Shockwave.

That had definitely been something that had strained relationships between Prime, Elita, and Arcee. Something which none of the three had come out of worse for wear, in fact it appeared that Optimus appeared to have been pleased with the match.

Rodimus strode quickly through ruined halls of the city nodding to those who saluted to him and knew that they would need to find a way to horror their dead. 

He had to hand to the femme though, she certainly knew how to hide when she didn't want to be found by anyone.

It took a few breems that he actually managed to find her at the lake edge where he and Daniel had been at before the attack had occured. He could tell that something was wrong by the stance she took to while staring at the lake.

"Arcee?"

She tensed up more as he approached from behind.

"Elita.. is gone, Roddy... She's with Optimus now.."

So they had bonded as the rumors had said even though there had been no proof that the femmes were nothing more than lovers. But this also proved that they had something more and it would still be easy to lose Arcee.

He touched her arm gently meaning only to be comforting as she turned slightly and lay her head against his chassis.

"I know it hurts Arcee. I don't think that Elita or Optimus would want you to give up your life."

"It hurts Roddy.. it feels like my spark is being torn into tiny pieces..."

He rubbed her shoulder plate gently in what he hoped felt comforting to her despite the pain that she was feeling.

"It will get better with time Arcee. And she would want you to live on in her name.."


End file.
